We rise above
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: The human race had evolved over the years, far beyond the limits science had ever thought of, still a minority though, but now, in year 3045, there were people who were born with super powers. OT3, Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what was going through my head when I started planning this story in my head but, well, I don't like to over think things, so I just hope you'll enjoy it!**

**I want to thank _Wakko's minion_ for her enormous and unquestionable help, as always since she seriously is one of my bigger supporters and one of the few people I have met that can put up with my craziness. **

**And I want to thank my sis, _Chocolate-we-love_ too for her encouragement through this.**

* * *

"Wow! This is so big! Look!" A blond girl said as she jumped on the side of boy, who was carrying two black duffle bags, and wrapped her long legs around his waist. He growled at her but he moved an arm to wrap it around her hips and prevent her from falling.

They both looked in awe the enormous building in front of them: it looked like one of those old European's houses, like an old castle. There were three towers, the biggest gardens they had ever seen and, inside, probably the corridors were high as hell.

A movement in their side made the girl jump off him stand straight, just as he rearranged the bags in his shoulder. "Sir." They both said at the same time.

"Kids." The man in front of them said. "Are you alright, Parker?" He asked to the girl, who nodded.

"Yes, sir. El is with me." She said and hugged the boy briefly.

The man grinned and then turned towards the boy, putting a hand in his head and running his long fingers through the thick mahogany mane.

"Will you take care of her?"

"Of course, sir. I won't let anything happen to her, you know that." He replied in a low voice.

"And take care of yourself." He said and then took something from his pocket and handed it too him.

"What's this?" He asked, taking them. "Gloves?"

"Yes. Gloves. I saw you eying them in that store." He smiled at him.

"I-I can't accept them, sir…"

"You are like my children, Eliot. I won't deny you a pair of gloves. Even if you never asked for them." He said and then extended his hand. "Give me the old ones." Reluctantly Eliot pulled the pair of old wool gloves covering his scarred hands and he quickly put on the new ones. "You do know you don't have to be ashamed of who you are, right, Eliot?" The man asked and he looked away, not replying and taking the bags again since he had left them on the floor.

Parker kissed Eliot's cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "Yes sir." He grumbled.

The man nodded and hugged them tightly. "You'll be all right." He said and they nodded. "If you need anything, call me and I'll be here in an instant." They nodded and then the man disappeared when a bell rang.

"El?"

"Yes?"

"Do you promise you won't abandon me?" She asked, looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Of course, girl." He showed him his smile, the smile that was only for her. He put a hand in the small of her and pushed her inside. "I would never leave you alone."

Meanwhile, another boy stepped in and next to him, a black woman in her mid-fifties, a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Alec." She called him with a soft tone in her voice, trembling with unshed emotion.

"Yes Nana?" The boy looked intensively at her, blinking at her, but she only shook her head and then he frowned. "Have you seen this Nana? This place is so old! It's all stone and… wood!" He yelled.

"Alec, this is an 31th Century school, they are equipped with the finest apparatus, don't worry for that." She said.

"You think so?"

"I wouldn't leave you here if I thought that you wouldn't learn anything new, Alec." She said. "Be a good boy and do what told, ok?"

"Yes Nana." He said, smiling a bit and nodding, knowing that he would play with all of them, maybe scare someone.

"Alec Hardison, if they ever call me because of you've done something bad, I'm dragging your ass back home and I'm sending you to the normal college, have I been clear?" She threatened, pointing him with a finger.

"Yes Nana." He nodded, now afraid of the woman that had basically been his mother, the woman that raised him with an iron fist and yet loved him like he was her very own son. He then smiled brightly and her and hugged the woman tightly. "I love you Nana."

"I love you too, boy." She said and dropped a kiss in his head. "Your brothers will miss you."

"I'll miss them too. Will you tell them?"

"Of course. Here, they made you for this. But they want you to open it once you are in your room." She handed him what looked like a scrapbook. He smiled, his little brothers were so cute, they knew what he could do and made something that he couldn't control.

"Thank them on my behalf."

"I will." They hugged again and then she walked away, to her car.

"Nate!" A boy turned around when he heard his name called in a very distinctive British accent. A girl walked up to him, smiling.

"Sophie." He said and returned the smile. "So, where have you been?" He asked when the girl started to walk along with him.

"Oh you know, here and there. South Africa, for example, it's a really, really beautiful place." She said as she pulled her suitcase. "What did you do?"

"Went back to my granddad's. Spent the summer there. Maggie came over for a few days." He replied.

"How is she? I heard about her brother." She said, putting a hand on his arm and squeezing softly.

"Devastated. She said she wanted to give herself up so they would let him go, but he convinced her not to do it, to come back here and help the other people like us." He said.

Sophie nodded and sighed before she talked again. "You know, I've heard a rumour that there's a newbie who has two powers." She said.

"What's special about that? There's plenty who have two powers."

"Yeah, but not from birth." She said and wriggled her eyebrows.

"From birth?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

"Probably minor powers." Nate said as they headed to the reception to get their room numbers and schedules.

"I don't know. That's all I heard." She said and smiled when she eyed someone at the reception table. "Tara!" A blond girl turned around and walked up to them, shooting a glance to him and hugging her.

"Sophie." Tara returned the embrace and jingled her keys. "Guess with whom you are rooming?"

The British one chuckled and went to get her own key. "I'll see you later, Nate." She said as she and the blond woman walked away.

Students went in and out, meeting old friends and making new ones and, at the end, all of them went to the training camp field. This was not a normal school, not at all. Normal schools weren't has exclusive as this one.

The human race had evolved over the years, far beyond the limits science had ever thought of, still a minority, there was people who were born with super powers: some could control the time, some could control nature, others could shift their body, some could transform objects… There were a lot of superpowers, and usually, they were never the same, very similar, yes, but never the same. And, of course, a normal school for normal people didn't teach them how to control their powers.

So the new students had to do a test, not to see if they were staying or not, but to see which lessons they were going to take, because, obviously, someone with super strength couldn't take the same lessons as a technopath.

The test consisted in a run where the new students had to overcome a number of obstacles that included physical, mental and technological skills.

The new students were in front of a red line, waiting for the Principal, who was going to be the one that would decide who was going where.

Everyone in the bleachers stood up when Principal Bonnano stepped into the field, followed by the president of the Student's Council, Damien Moreau who had a folder in his hands with the file of every new student.

"Welcome, boys and girls." The Principal said and most of them muttered a 'thank you' back. "We are going to start with the test to see where your strength resides and what your weaknesses are." He turned to Damien who stepped in.

"I have their files here." He said waving the folder. "Everything that their old school has sent to us and what their parents, tutors or whatever said your power where. However, I have to blank files, only names." He said looking to Bonnano.

"Whose?" The man said, looking at him.

"Hum…" he looked through the paper until he found the blank ones. "Parker and Eliot Spencer? Oh. I know them." He replied. "Never mind, sir, I'll fill them while they are doing the tests."

"You know them?"

"Yes. Met them some years ago in a robbery in Rome. I'll have them to fill them in." He said.

"All right, we'll talk about them later." He said and the turned around t his students. "Now, listen here. You are going to do the test all at the same time; we don't want to be here the whole day. You are going to be timed in each sector: physical, mental and technological. For the physical test you'll have to climb, swim and run, at the end of it you'll find a card with your name on one side and a number on the other, grab it and keep going. After that you'll find a line of older students, you'll have to get a serial of numbers out of them which is going to be a code for a new generation safe that has the same number than your card. You need to bring what's inside. So unless you are technopaths, I suggest you start thinking ways to get this word out of their mouths. Mr. Moreau, if you can give them the trackers."

The President of the Council started to give them the trackers and when he arrived to where Parker and Eliot were, he smiled a bit.

"Nice to see you again." He said and Parker's face lit up a bit, happy to see a familiar face. "I bet you won't really need to use your powers." He said to her and then turned to Eliot. "I need to talk to you once you are done." Spencer nodded, but he didn't say a word. "Good luck."

"I don't believe in luck." Parker replied and Moreau only rolled his eyes as he walked back next to the Principal.

"On my mark. Three, two, one, go!" As they started running, flying, or disappearing, the people in the bleachers started to cheer them up, some exclaiming as they saw new powers they had never seen before.

But there was something weird, or at least that what John Keller, one of Moreau's best friends and classmate, saw. "They are not using their powers." He said aloud and Nate, who was sitting next to him looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sterling, one of Nate's best friends and his roommate asked.

"Do you see the blond girl in the black outfit?" Keller said.

"The one that has been all the time next to the guy with the hood?" Nate asked.

"Yes. They are not using their powers. It looks like they have been doing this for a life time."

"Maybe they have." Sophie said, her accent matching Sterling's and Keller's. They didn't even consider that maybe Keller was wrong and they were using their power. The older British's power was to see when someone was suing its power or to see if they had one, which at the beginning seemed a stupid power, but it was useful indeed to found children with superpowers that had been abandoned.

Parker was having fun. She always liked to run, and climb and other physical activities but she even liked them more when Eliot was by her side, they liked to compete to see who could run faster, climb faster, open a lock faster… She smiled and jumped from a rock from another, blinking when she found herself in front of a cheetah.

"Cool power." She said before the cheetah turned around and kept going up the mountain of rocks.

"Parker! What you doing? Keep moving!" She turned around to see that Eliot was already on the top and yelling at her with his gruff tone. She smiled and quickly made her way up and next to him. Once they were together they smirked at the lake that was next to the mountain. In less than two minutes they were already in the water, crossing the ice-cold water, laughing at the guys who were taking their time.

Hardison was one of those boys. He hated to do exercise. He was a technopath, damn it! Technopaths were supposed to be around machines, not in the wild running, climbing and swimming around!

He looked the water before putting a food in. He kept seeing how the rest got in the water, most of the hesitantly until there were only him and another guy, who was panting just like him, watching both the black water in awe.

"You a technopath?" He asked to the other guy.

"You too?" Hardison nodded. "Name's Colin. Call me Chaos."

"Hardison. We should start swimming."

One quick glance to eachother and they both jumped in, started swimming, shivering and cursing.

Meanwhile, Parker was already running through to the saves, not bothering to stop to get the code for her designated safe, she was be able to crack any safe. However, Eliot did go to get the code. But probably he just wanted to punch someone. It had been like two weeks since he had punched someone for the last time and Parker knew Eliot _needed_ to punch people as much as he needed breathing. If not more.

She stopped in front of the safe with her number –3– and his head was filled with everything she new about this new model. She smiled when she remembered that this particular model had a flaw: the centre of the door was made of glass, which meant that she could fool the system and open the door without even trying to crack the safe.

And that's what she did.

Everyone watched in fear how Eliot beat the guy that was holding his number. He looked like he was going to kill him. Principal Bonnano was reaching for his phone to call in security when Damien put a hand in his arm.

"Wait."

"Wait for what, Mr. Moreau? For this boy to kill the poor guy?"

"Give it thirty second. Trust me." He said and the Principal sighed.

And in exactly thirty seconds Eliot stopped hitting the other boy and started to go in the run again.

"How did you know that?" Principal asked him.

"As I said, I've known him and the blond girl for quite a long time." He smiled as he put his glasses and started to walk to the end line. "You might want to come, sir, Parker is about to be done in the next minute."

When they arrived there, there were already about half of the students, waiting for them, while the rest were struggling with the codes.

"Did he give it to you in the right order?" Parker asked Eliot, who was looking at the key in his hand.

"Of course he did, girl." He replied, smirking.

At that a green-eyed redheaded boy who was over six feet walked up to them and looked appreciatively to the girl, making Eliot growl from his chest and move to cover the soaked girl, underrated by the obvious height difference between them. The boy looked at him and smiled.

"I thought I would be the only one." He said.

"The only one?" Parker said, still behind Eliot, who, having his shirt sticking on his muscles looked even more imposing than usual.

"Yeah. The only one with super-strength." The boy said.

* * *

** This is the first chapter! I hope you have enjoyed it! **

**I want to apologise for all the mistakes.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Super-strength? El doesn't have super-strength!" Parker said from behind him, frowning.

"Well, it does look like he does." The boy said.

"He does not have super-strength, Mark." Damien said from behind them. "Eliot has… special ones." He smiled smugly. "I need to talk to you two." The Council's President said as he walked away, the two of them following him until they arrived next to the Principal. "Sir. These are Parker and Eliot Spencer." He told Principal Bonnano, who nodded before shaking hands with them.

"I saw what you did back there, son." He told Eliot. "We had to send him to the hospital." The boy shrugged, obviously not caring about it. "You do not care about you have almost killed a schoolmate of yours?"

"He ain't a schoolmate of mine." Eliot growled at him and Parker grabbed his hand softly.

"Who are your pare…?"

"Don't!" Parker yelled, startling Both the Principal and Damien. "Don't ask him this, please." She begged. "We have no… parents." She mumbled.

"You must have been born somewhere, Ms…"

"Parker. Only Parker." The blond girl replied and Eliot wrapped an arm around her waist and rubbed a circle in there.

"You can only get in here if someone gets in contact with us. And I'm sure that either of you contacted us." Principal Bonnano said. "We'll talk about that later. Go get settled in your rooms." He waved them off and the two of them walked to their assigned rooms.

"Which room are you at, El?" Parker asked, all happy again. Her sadness didn't usually last more than a couple of minutes.

"258, South residence. You girl?" he asked back, carrying their bags.

"349, North Residence. We are going to be apart." She said, frowning.

"C'mon, girl, don't worry about it. We'll see each other every day. Besides, you can come in and out of my room." He said, trying to lift her mood.

"That's true."

They arrived at her room and they both stepped in, ignoring the girl that was already in there. She was clearly from the Middle East and really, really hot, if you asked Eliot. He dumped Parker's bag on the free bed and smiled at her briefly, the smile Parker knew it was only for her.

"Come by when you are done." He told her and then abandoned the room to go to his own one.

"I'm Mikel Dayan." The girl said to Parker, who turned around and smiled.

"Parker." She replied and they shook hands. "What's your power?" She asked as she started to put all her stuff in her closet.

"Look." The American girl looked at her and then, Mikel, was a beautiful white lioness.

"Oh. You are the one from the rocks!" Parker chirped and the girl transformed herself back into a human.

"I am. What's your power?"

"Go through things. And I can make other people cross walls and stuff. Unless they are iron based." She replied as she showed Mikel by making her arm disappear inside the bed.

"That must be useful." Parker nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliot had gotten t his building and into his dormitory to find it empty, good thing that there was only one bed, which meant that he would not be sharing room with anyone. Better this way, he did not like companionship unless it was Parker's. And he did not like being asked questions.

He was putting his belongings in the closet when a knock interrupted him, frowning he went to open the door. On the other side, there was a boy, blond with an easy smile.

"Hey. I'm Quinn." The boy said.

"So?"

"I'm in the room next door. We share bathroom."

"So?"

"Are you always like this?" The boy, Quinn, asked.

"So what if I am?" He didn't even let him reply as he shut the door to his face, only to hear the knocks again. "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?"

"To know your name." Quinn replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Eliot. Now leave me alone." He shut the door closed and didn't even flinch when Parker appeared on his bed.

"You were rude." She pointed out and he merely shrugged as he slumped next to her, his head on her lap and she quickly started playing with his long hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far from Eliot's room, Hardison was getting started in his own room, taking out more gadgets than clothes from his three suitcases. Carefully, he laid them on the bed before starting to put them on the table and around the room.

There was one knock on the door and he opened it, finding a boy, not too tall, with short dark hair and easy smile.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Hey. I'm your… bathroom mate?" He made a face, as if he couldn't find a better word to describe it and then shrugged to himself.

"Oh. Okay. I'm Alec Hardison. People call me Hardison."

"I'm Shelley. And people call me Shelley." The boy replied, now grinning.

"Okay. So, what's your power?" Hardison asked.

"I can turn into mist and spread to a certain ratio. You?"

"Born technopath. I control electricity now too."

"Cool. I just have one power." Shelley said, pouting.

"Yeah, but it's a really cool one! I mean, you can disappear from places, never get caught." Alec praised.

"Unless there's a lot of wind. If I span too much, I could die."

"Yeah, I can't use my control of electricity if I'm surrounded by latex."

At the end, Hardison let Shelley in into his bedroom and somehow the conversation moved to Star Wars.

* * *

Sophie and Tara were accommodated in their room, talking and telling each other what they had done during the summer break.

"Oh. And I went to Tashkent too." Sophie finished.

"I love this place. What did you steal in there?" Tara asked as she fixed her hair in a ponytail.

Sophie only smirked as she showed her a beautiful and definitely expensive bracelet made of opals and rubies.

"Now that is some pretty jewellery." The blond girl praised and Sophie burst in a laugh.

"What did you do on summer break?" The British woman asked.

"I went to this training in Quantico. It was fun. Specially when they found out that their lighters weren't working, or when their hairs hot slightly burned up." She replied, smirking and the brunette rolled her eyes at her.

Tara was a pyrotechnic. She could both _create _and _control_ fire. Or at least is what the teachers said. They thought the blond, in a near future could create fire out of nowhere but now she could only control it. And that was the reason why she always carried a lighter or matches with her.

"So, how many new faces do you have, now?" Tara asked as she flicked the lighter open, lighted it and started to make figures with the fire, makes it dance through her fingers.

"A few." Sophie said, smiling, before her body convulsed for a second and then a really beautiful middle-eastern woman was in her place. Then, after another spasm, it was a northern-European woman who appeared.

"I wish I had your power. Much more useful for grifting than fire." She pointed out. She and Sophie, much to Nate's and Sterling dislike were grifters. And damn good ones. Tara looked older than she really was and Sophie… well, she could be a five year old brat and in one minute an eighty year old adorable sweet woman.

"Maybe you are in the wrong profession then." Sophie replied as she went back to her original body.

"And do what? Bomb disarming?" The American asked laughing as she let the fire extinguish.

* * *

"Will you stop that?" Nate asked Sterling, who ordering all of his stuff by make it float around the room.

"Why? It's easier this way." James replied as he folded one shirt and then sent it to his closet.

"It's annoying." Nate growled back.

"Hey, I don't complain when you turn our milk into wine or my tea into coffee." The British pointed out and Nate nearly snorted at that.

Jim was a telekinetic. And a really good one. There were some of them who could just move small objects, some other who could only move big objects for a few seconds, and some others that could move only inanimate objects… Sterling could definitely move small objects, animated things and he could also move big things, but, so far, this was his weak spot since he had not developed his power fully yet.

"What do you mean you don't complain? You had me hanging for three hours in the air last time I did it!" Nate replied.

"Well, you shouldn't have done that in the first place, so it's all your fault." Sterling replied. "Anyway, how was your summer?"

"Been at my granddad's, as always. Although I went at Maggie's for a few days when I heard about his brother." He told the Brit and Sterling nodded: everyone knew about that.

Maggie was Nate's ex-girlfriend. They had been going out before they had went to the ASPSA (Antarctica: School for People with Special Abilities) but then they met new people, discovered different interests and although they were still friends and Maggie was friends with Sophie and Tara, they broke up. But there was something more, but no one, besides Nate and Maggie, knew about it. And no one would ask, if they wanted to tell them, they would in due time.

Maggie's older brother, Charles Collins was a _protector_ of people with super power, people like his little sister, who was born with the power of controlling plants. He talked in front of people; people that feared them, hated them, wanted them _dead_.

"Governments don't know where the strengths of their country, of this world, resides." James said as he turned around to look outside the window. "Hey, look at that." He called and Nate went to his side, observing how Damien and the new guy, the one that almost killed the other students during the test, argued over something in the central patio. It wasn't long until every single window was opened and someone trying to hear what were they saying.

Or, better yet, understand what they were saying, because they were not talking in English, it sounded like some European-Eastern language, which it kind of made sense, having in mind that Moreau was from Croatia. They were also gesturing wildly, something that they had only seen their President do a very few times in the years they had known him (outside and inside the school). They could start feeling how Damien's power was affecting the environment, the force on their shoulders increasing a little. And this was something that no one had ever seen him do: lose control of his power, even if it was just a bit. Moreau was the personification of coolness and calmness when dealing with people, but with that guy, he seemed to be a complete different person.

It seemed, that this guy, was going to put the school upside down.

Everyone gasped when the guy just turned around and left Moreau alone in the patio: no one, absolutely no one, dared to leave Damien behing like that in the middle of an argument.

Nate looked at him as he went back inside, probably to his room: he looked nothing like the rest of them; most of them (even the newbies) dressed up nicely, with shirts, ties, some even wore suits, like Sterling, Keller or Moreau himself, they all looked ready to step into the CEO of some company, this guy, though, wore worn jeans, a black hoodie (with the hood on), a red bandana could be seen on his forehead, military boots and a pair of reversed leather gloves.

He looked more like a criminal than any other thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, there's a change of plans. There was supposed to be a het! couple, but het! couples are not my thing... My thing is to write weird/uncommon couples, so I prefer to go back to my comfort zone. I'm already doing something I have never done before: writing an OT3.**

* * *

Hardison was going to his History lesson (man, why did they have to study History? It had nothing to do with them) when he saw the cute/hot blond he had seen numerous times next to the scary-looking guy in front of a vending machine, staring and muttering under her breath in what, at his ears, seemed to be Spanish.

"You okay?" He asked walking up to her.

"The machine doesn't want to give me my cereals." She replied. "And I can't get it because it's iron made." She proved her point by trying to slide his arm inside the machine, but couldn't.

"I think I can solve that." He put one hand on the machine and after a couple of seconds, they saw the cereal box fall and sound of money falling too.

She quickly took her cereals and the money and beamed at him. "You are a technopath."

"Yeah. Alec Hardison." He said as he took the money and gave it to her.

"Parker."

"What lesson do you have now?" Alec asked.

"History."

"With Professor Latimer?"

"Yeah. You too?" She asked and he nodded, amused by her easy grin. "I'll see you there." She said and then started to run, going through the walls.

"Now that is one amazing power." He muttered under his breath as he started to go to the classroom but stopped to get a coffee in the cafeteria.

He was so centered on something in his phone that he didn't look if there was someone turning around the corner just like he was. Next thing he new was that he was sitting on his ass, on the hard floor, with another boy in front of him who was growling (literally, growling) and glaring daggers at him.

It took him less than a minute to recognise him. He was the boy everyone was talking about all the time. He was a mystery; no one knew anything about him. Just his name: Eliot Spencer. And that he had obvious anger management.

Hardison's brown eyes widened when he saw the big coffee stain on his shirt.

"I'm going to cut those hands of yours off." The boy growled as he rose on his feet and the technopath couldn't help but think that he wasn't that tall.

"M-man, it was an accident. It's not like I'm going around throwing coffee to scary dudes like y-you…" He stuttered and suddenly shut when he realised what did he just say.

"Eliot." They both spun around and Damien was there, eyebrow arched. "Mr. Hardison, right?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Be more careful next time." He nodded eagerly. "And Eliot, don't go terrorising everyone in the school, please."

"Whatever, Damien." The boy growled and Alec opened his eyes wide when he heard the low, Southerner drawl. Talk about Southerner manners.

"Anyway, Principal Bonnano wants to see you on the first break and you should change your shirt." Eliot growled something that sounded a lot like an agreement. The Afro-American didn't even know that was possible.

Damien turned around and Eliot glared at him before taking off the three shirts he was wearing and before Hardison knew what was going on, there was nothing on the Southerner boy's hands, only some sand and no shirts. And then, from his bag he took a hoodie that he put on but didn't even bother to zip up.

Hardison started to walk again to Mr. Latimer's classroom and his eyes lit up when he saw Parker sitting alone in one of the tables in the middle. He started to go to her direction when a bump in his shoulder made him stop and turn around to yell at who did so, his words dying in his lips when he saw dead cold blue eyes.

"Don't you even think about it." He said as he moved passed him and sat down Parker, who smiled brightly and kissed his cheek.

"Hi Hardison!" She waved at him and he smiled back, nervous. "Do you want to sit with us?"

He was starting to open his mouth to say yes when with one quick glance Eliot made him change his answer.

"No thank you, Parker. I already told Shelley I would sit with him." He quickly excused himself as he trotted to the only free table and waited for him.

Parker turned to see Eliot, who frowned at the name. "El! You scare him off!" She pouted, but the pout no longer had effect (or not as much as it used to) on him.

"That the point." Eliot replied in a low rumble.

"Two years and you haven't changed a bit." A voice next to them and Eliot rolled his eyes before he turned around, smirking.

"Shelley. What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, his voice lightening a bit.

"Vance sent me in."

"Colonel Vance?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's the Vice-Principal. Said I needed to perfection it." He let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"He sent us in." Eliot replied, pointing at the girl, who was staring at Shelley and cocking her head to the side.

"You must be Parker. Eliot talked a lot about you." He said and shook hands with her.

"And who are you?" She asked and Shelley made a hurtful look.

"You didn't tell her about me? I'm hurt."

"Shut up, man." He said as he turned around to face the blonde. "Remember when _He_ sent me to the Army to control myself and learn new stuff he couldn't teach me about?" She nodded. She had hated those two years when she couldn't see Eliot everyday, nor poke him or anything… "We met there." He told her.

"I don't get it. He also has powers." She said, confused.

Eliot bit his lip. "I'll tell you about that later, ok?" He said and Parker nodded, knowing that Eliot would indeed tell her. Eliot never really lied to her. Keep some things from her, totally, she also did it, but they didn't lie to each other.

Siblings don't do that t each other.

Shelley patted Eliot on the shoulder and then went with Hardison, who looked at him with wary eyes.

"What is it?" He asked as he sat down next to the technopath.

"You know him?" Hardison pointed at the blue eyes man with a nod.

"Eliot?" Alec nodded and Shelley chuckled. "We are… old friends." A slight pause. "Very good friends indeed." He smirked to himself when he remembered what kind of friends they were.

"You are friends with him. But you are so nice!" Hardison exclaimed. "And he is… so scary." He finished frowning.

"That's what he does."

All conversations died when Professor Latimer stepped in.

"Good morning. I'm Professor Latimer. I'm going to be your History and Philosophy teacher. I'm going to say your name and I want you to get on your feet and say what power you have." Everyone nodded and the students did us told. "Hardison, Alec."

"I'm a technopath, sir." The teacher continued to say names until he arrived to his bathroom-mate.

"Parker." She smiled and stood up, fluently, just like she always moved.

"I can go through things besides…" A growl from Eliot kept her from finishing the sentence: she usually forgot that she should say what her weakness was. "Never mind." She smiled and sat down again.

Latimer nodded and kept saying names until he arrived at Shelley.

"Sublimation, sir." He said.

"Sublimation? I don't remember having someone with that power or similar before."

"What's sublimation?" A brunette girl from the first table asked.

"Mr. Shelley, please." Professor Latimer said.

"Means I can turn myself into fog or mist." He replied as he sat down and turned his hand into fog and some exclamations were heard in the room.

"Thank you."

"Spencer, Eliot." He slowly rose up, and even if he wasn't really tall, everyone gulped. "Mr. Spencer, did you read the rules of the school?" Professor Latimer asked when he saw that he was wearing worn out jeans, military boots an the hoodie, which he didn't zip up yet.

"I did." He replied.

"Did you, by any chance, skip the part about the dressing code?"

"No. I did read it. I just didn't like it. Besides, Damien didn't say anything to me." He shrugged. "Anyway, I have a double power. From birth." He said as he sat down again. "Sand control."

"And the other one?" A boy, with thick Scottish accent asked.

"None of your business." He growled to him and then turned around to look at the teacher. "I'm not allowed to reveal it yet."

"Who doesn't allow you to say what's your second power?" Professor Latimer asked him, frowning.

"I do." A man, dressed as a Colonel of the Army stepped inside the classroom and before anyone could even wonder who was he, Eliot and Shelley had risen to their feet, walked up to him and saluted him. Military style. With the hand in the forehead, the thump of their feet…

"Sir." They both said at the same time.

"Commander Spencer, Commander Shelley." The man said and everyone started glancing at each other: those two where Commanders of the US Army? They were only eighteen! And the army only allowed people who were at least eighteen in its lines.

"Vice-Principal." Professor Latimer said.

"I need to talk to you, Mr. Latimer. Go back to your places."

"Sir, yes sir." They both said in unison time and did as told.

Shelley went back with Hardison who was looking at him with his eyes completely opened wide.

"You are a Commander of the Army of the United States of America?"

"Yeah." He said as if it was something usual. "That's how I met Eliot. We were in the same promotion."

"Bu you are only eighteen."

"Nineteen actually." He smiled and Hardison frowned: and he thought he was a freak.

* * *

Meanwhile the first years students were in their common classes, the second grade students had free time that was meant to be used as study time, however, Sophie and Tara decided to wander through the gardens.

"Hey, who's that girl?" Tara said stopping at the sight of Nate hugging a cute red-haired girl.

"I have no idea." The British said. "Let's go find out." They walked up to them and smiled at the girl. "Nate! Who is she?" She asked.

"Oh, girls. This is my cousin, Cora." He presented. "Cora, these are Sophie and Tara."

"Hi." She said, smiling sweetly at them. "What do you do?"

"Shifting." Sophie said before touching her arm and then there was another Cora, exactly like the new arrived but with different clothes.

"Fire control." Tara said before she flicked the lighter open and created a flower. "What about you?"

"Body multiplication." She said and suddenly there were five more Coras.

"That's handy." Tara said and the girls watched, amused, how some of them laughed and some others nodded. "They have independent movement?"

"Yeah. It's the best thing from having this power. Once they disappear I can see everything they have heard or seen." She explained.

"Sweet. So… how old are you anyway?"

"Eighteen."

"Mr. Ford. Ms. Cole. Ms. Devereaux." They all turned around, seeing Damien approach them.

"Ah. Mr. Moreau." Nate said, turning around.

"You are supposed to be in the library." The older man said. "And… Excuse me, miss. Who are you?"

"I'm Cora O'Neil. I just arrived. I had to leave three days ago for... family reasons, sir." She said as all the copies disappeared.

"All right. Mr. Ford, I need to talk with you. Ms. Cole, Ms. Devereaux, would mind going with Ms. O'Neil to reception so she can get her schedule?"

"Of course, Mr. Moreau." Sophie said as she and Tara led her to the reception.

Once the girls are gone, Moreau turned to Nate. "So, tell me, Mr. Ford, what do you think about the new students?"

"Well, there are a few that really are interesting. Like that guy who yelled at you the first day."

"You saw that, huh?"

"Everyone saw that." He replied. "But there's something Keller said about him… He said he didn't use his power in any moment during the trials."

"Eliot does not use his powers unless he really has to and since he is a hitter… Well, as you saw, he can make a guy bigger than him submit without using either of them."

"Either of them?"

"He has two powers." He explained as they headed back inside the building.

"Can I ask something?" The European nodded. "How come you know him? He doesn't look the kind of person you usually have around."

"Eliot and Parker, the blond girl that's always next to him, are not like any of us, Mr. Ford. They live in the underworld. He is a hitter. She is a thief. The best ones you could ever find: quick, discrete and extremely efficient." He shrugged. "My dad wanted to retrieve something, so after some digging we got Eliot. He was only seventeen. And he did in three hours what our men couldn't do in two months. Next time we hired him, he came with Parker. Ever since they have been doing some jobs for us." He explained and Nate didn't ask anything: the whole school knew what business the Moreau family had: forgery, loans, arms traffic… And it was something you didn't want to get involved with. "But this not what I wanted to talk with you."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, I'm here to tell you that you are going to be one of the crew leaders but I guessed you already imagined that, so my question here is: who are going to take in your crew?"

"Well, Sophie for one, of course. I don't know about the other four, though. I'll wait after the battles. See who is the best in what."

"Wise. If you excuse me, I have some things to take care of." Moreau said as he went to the offices.

Nate nodded and went to the library, sitting next to Sterling who was reading some book.

"Where were you?" The British asked.

"My cousin arrived today, remember?" He replied as he sat down and took his Transfiguration book.

"You said she would arrive at 5pm and not it's only 10am, Nate." He pointed out and the American stared at him, eyes opened wide.

"You remembered that?" He asked, surprised and he didn't miss the blush that covered James' cheeks but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

**This is all so far. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
